


A Nice Flat.  Really.

by Kaesa



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The flat was dreadfully cramped."  A drabble written from the prompt "new."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Flat.  Really.

The flat was dreadfully cramped.

"It's _comfortable,_" Neville told them. "I don't need much space, anyway."

It was also rather dark.

"The Perpetual Sunlight charms work very well. And they're good for the plants!"

There was no Floo fireplace.

"I like my privacy!"

It was in a Muggle neighborhood.

"This flat would cost _five times_ as much in a magical neighborhood!"

The stove smelled funny whenever it was turned on.

"Well, I'm sure it's not _dangerous._"

Actually, Neville loathed the place, but he had invested so much time defending it from others that he might just as well live there.


End file.
